


Рыбка

by fandom_FMA_2018, GrafEnone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: На безрыбье и рак — рыба. А в чужой реальности и Хайдерих — Альфонс.





	Рыбка

Эдвард отчаянно ищет его в толпе, ищет и однажды находит. Всё на тех же задворках странного Мюнхена, он вдруг натыкается взглядом на непривычно высокую фигуру. Отмечает рост, черты лица, профиль, улыбку, разрез глаз, примеченную всё это вскользь. Да, пожалуй, только он мог бы так искренне благодарить продавца, который едва его не обсчитал... Эдвард, конечно, понял бы, что он — человек перед ним — не тот, кого Эдвард так долго и так упорно ищет. Только чтобы понять, ему нужно было больше времени. Хотя бы пару лишних секунд. 

Этого времени не было.

Эдвард замер. Уставился зачарованно на него. Кинулся вперёд. И, прежде чем успел что-то осознать, выкрикнул. Нервно, громко, надсадно и отчаянно:

— Ал! Альфонс!!

Тот, отходящий от прилавка, вздрогнул и остановился. С интересом повернулся к Эдварду, глядя на него благодушно, но без узнавания. И черты его лица были так похожи на черты Альфонса Элрика. И взгляд у него был такой же. И эта располагающая улыбка. 

Но он был ненастоящим. Не тем, кто был нужен.

— Прочтите, мы, разве, знакомы? — спросил он предельно вежливо, и Эдвард замер — настолько сильным оказалось для него потрясение от очевидного.

Он смотрел растерянно на повзрослевшую копию своего брата, но не мог выдавить ни слова. Наконец, взяв себя в руки, он промямлил, опустив взгляд:

— А, нет... Простите, обознался.

— Вы искали человека, похожего на меня и с таким же именем? — простодушно изумился собеседник. С такой правдивой имитацией оригинала. — Какое совпадение!

— Альфонс? — Эдвард поднял голову, глядя прямо в светлые, голубые глаза. Тот кивнул.

— Ага. Альфонс Хайдерих. А вас как зовут?

Эдвард сглотнул, жадно рассматривая лицо этого Хайдериха и с трудом проговорил:

— Эдвард... Эдвард Элрик.

— Очень приятно, — Хайдерих снова лучезарно улыбнулся, и Эдвард понял, что, пусть он и подделка под настоящего Альфонса, пусть он не настоящий, на самом деле Эдвард не хочет его упускать. Во что бы то ни стало.

Эдвард окинул его взглядом снова, оценивая и подмечая детали, и улыбнулся:

— Мне тоже. Я недавно в этом городе. Не подскажете, где я могу найти магазин запчастей?

— Ох, надо же, мне как раз по пути. Пойдёмте, я вас провожу...


End file.
